RTR: Level one Button's Frosty Retreat
by Remare
Summary: These slash warning things are useful. / Twist has her lisp / It's Time for the Snowy Level, every game has one. The digital plane is so inviting, the outside so harsh. Button Mash has a thing for the digital. Twist wants to play outside. Let's see how this goes. Game Start.


Sorry… Your Princess is in Another Snow Fort

The first snowfall was pounding the ground into an impenetrable fort of ice. I looked out the window, then shivered. "Ugh, it's so cold outside, I don't want to be anywhere near it." I thought, trotting past the kitchen. Mom was busy making snacks or something. "Pppeerrrffeccttt."

I trotted to my room and looked around. Outside is cold and boring, but I still had games to play. "Sooo, where are you hiding this time my precious?" I glared around the room so it would reveal its secrets, no luck.

I thought about asking mom again, but I couldn't pass up this moment. I checked the area quickly. _Still clear_, so I closed my door. I trotted swiftly over to my bed, sticking my hoof into the space between my bed and the wall, then felt around. The sound of a 'thunk' greeted me as I secured my prize. "_Sweet this has got to be it."_

I pulled my hoof out to reveal a magazine, quickly glancing at my door again. "Good" I turned back and flipped it open.

"It's not as good as a game, but it should keep me busy for a little while." I flip a page and turn it long ways. "Oh yeah, that's what I was looking for."

All that I could hear in the room was my turning of pages and my own breathing. I reached a hoof up after changing to the next page, I had to wipe some drool from my muzzle.

" Ohhhh man, I want to do that soon. I hope she gets here fast."

" Really Button? I thought you looked too busy to remember your friend was coming over."

I froze, magazine still wide open on the latest page… a little stain of drool on the edge. I slowly turned my neck to my left.

"Mom?"

The door off to my left had betrayed me. It was swinging wide open, without so much as a squeak. Mom was standing there giving me that same old glare. She didn't look happy. "Yes Button Mash," She narrowed her eyes a bit more. "what are you hiding over there this time?"

My eyes went wide and I jumped into the air, hopefully tossing the magazine all the way under the bed. "Nothinggggg mom, Nothinggg at alllll." I was sure this would assure her.

Mom took a step forward, then lifted me up.

"Nooooooooo, put me down, I will not go without a fight!" I wiggled around, still no luck today.

She put me down behind her and took a look at where I used to be. My eyes sank to pin pricks as I noticed my magazine hadn't made it all the way under the bed, the last page was in full view. Mom sighed, "Button what did I tell you about this?"

"But MOM!"

"No buts." She said, making her way across the room.

I fell to the floor, pounding the floor boards.

"Mooooommm noooo, it's my only one! I can't live without it any more, I don't want her to beat me without knowing how!"

Mom bent down next to the bed and flicked her tail at me, telling me to be quiet. She picked up the magazine, taking a look at it.

"STOOPPP put it backkkk!"

She continued without pause… she flipped through a few pages. I froze on the spot, it was all over. She stuck her head up from the magazine and looked at me after I had stopped wailing._ It was a good strategy_. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

She took her hoof of judgement and dropped it. I closed my eyes, hearing the sound of rustling and something hitting the bed area. Then the shuffle of hooves and one more bed squeak. _Where was the pain I was expecting?_ "Mom?"

…

No reply.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the bed. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was, it was, it was my magazine!

"YES!" I cheered, trotting up to the bed.

I grabbed the dirty magazine and stuffed it back under the bed, where it was safe. Strangely, my bed was made, so I decided to fix that. I jumped up onto the bed to celebrate. "I'm home free!" A knock on the door interrupted my victory dance.

I hopped off the bed, then trotted to my traitorous door. "I've got my eye on you, you goomba! Next time you betray me, you're a pancake!" The door shook slightly, signaling I was getting to him.

I snorted air at him. "That's what I thought." I said as I trotted by- 'Wack!'

The door slammed closed on my flank, flinging me into the air.

"AAHHHHHHH, I'm hit! I'm going down!" I slid on the floor and bumped into a fluffy object.

"Haey!" It yelped out.

I stood up to pat the faithful object. "Thanks for the save fluffy puffy thing."

"What are you doinc?" It must have asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm just making sure justice is served." I stared long and hard at the door from the other side of the hall way.

"Button? Twist? Are you two alright over there?"

_Twist?_ Why was mom asking for candy?

"Yesh, we're fine." Fluff answered.

I looked back at fluff… waiiittt. "Twist, is that you?"

Twist looked at me, deadpanning. "Oh, Is'm sou glad you notished."

In her mane was a imprint of my face, which was slowly curling back out. "Well you're here. Let's not waste anymore time out here." I got up and shot my door one more nasty look for good measure.

I trotted down the hallway into the game room. Yeah, not my room, an actual game room. Inside there were three 'Crescent Moon' game spheres. I looked back at Twist, who was slowly trotting my way.

I bounced in place, waiting for her to get to the door, then pulled her inside. I closed the door. The room was dark, so I had to poke around for a few seconds. "Now, where does that power switch keep moving around to, ah ha!"

I pressed my hoof on the switch. It turned on and made a loud sound. "WWOooooAAHhh,"... that's not the power-on sound.

" Stooop tishing me."

_Ooopps._

I move my hoof over a few more inches. 'Wizzzzzzzzz ping.'

The room lit up with a blue glow as the 'Crescent Moon Virtual Reality Spheres' revved up.

"Come on Twist, lets go game, outside sucks."

Twist rolled her eyes and trotted into the open Crescent next to me. I zipped into mine, then pressed the start button on the panel inside.

"Your vein and iris scan confirm you are a registered user, please enjoy your time in the Road to Royalty."

I felt the familiar loss of self, then waited to regain all of my senses. I was standing outside a city square. I watched as the warriors and merchants walked by. "Well, now it's time to start."

I ran out of the busy streets and read the sign as I got to the south exit. 'Kingdom of Squee, City of Battleshy'. I ran out into the fields and was greeted with a great snowy digital plane. "Now this is where it's really at." I declared in a sing-song voice.

I looked over the planes, I saw my destination in the distance, a yellow and pink tree. That was one of the bonuses of this region. It had become a symbol that I made it back to my starting town. I trotted up to the tree, yet my opponent was already there.

"Sou, what took ya?" Twist chided me.

"I had logged off in the city."

"So?"

"I had to dodge through the roughest n' toughest mercenaries, they blocked my way every few steps, BOOM I was in battle. I had to fig-" 'Spoofff'

A cloud of white snow dissipated from the front of my face. I narrowed my eyes.

"You, me, snow, fight, now!"

She chuckled, " I thoush you never aisk."

A small window appeared before my eyes.

Suger Twist has challenged you to a snowball fight! Do you accept?

"You're getting mashed."

Challenge Accepted

I felt myself being pulled back and an area window appeared before me. I looked down at the map of the area, seeing that the tree was in the middle top spot. "Please select teams, then design your fort of operations."

I pressed my hoof over the left side of the map. "Blue team selected, continue build." I moved my hoof to the pre-snow builds, no time to wait, I needed to get the game on now. I selected the one with the highest win rate. 'The Lunar Nightmare' The fort constructed itself on my side of the field and it took up a lot of space too.

When it finished I was once again deposited inside my fort. I quickly started balling up snow for ammo. This war was going to be a quick one. One I was going to win. Unlike your typical fort, the Lunar Nightmare was like a series of paths, to outpost. From within you could restock ammo to smash your enemies with.

I rolled up a few more snowballs as a five second timer appeared in front of me. "It's time to bury that sweet Twist alive." I declared, shaking a snowball.

"one... Game start!" It announced.

I took my stack of ammo and ran to the side of my fort hall. "Hmm, I have to check on my enemies position." I stuck my head up over the sid- *Poof* Nailed in the side of the head, I flopped back and watched my HP drop twenty points.

I blinked and looked at my remaining HP. "Agh, only eighty points left. Heading top, bad idea."

I slid my back across the passageway. Above me there was a barrage of snowballs firing, some landed around me, but most utterly missed. "How did she hit me? She's just wasting ammo."

I started making my way through my base going in an eastward direction. "Heh, she probably thinks she's got me pinned down." I stop at the edge of an opening and take a peek over to her side of the field.

In the middle sat her single snowfort. Looked like she thought she could hide and take me out from a stationary position. "Boring, this is going to be too easy." Just then a stray snow ball whizzed by my muzzle. I quickly pulled back.

"Ah, well… yeah." As I was turning back around an idea struck. I grinded. "No pony beats, the stash."

I grabbed some snow and created a magnificent mustache, that would win any argument, ever. I twirled my stashie. "Time for some fun."

I ran out into the open and yelled, "What are you firing at you newbie?" I flashed a wicked smile. "You can't mash, the stash."

The effect was immediate. The snowballs stopped firing from her fort. "Best idea yet." I started to make a beeline for her.

"I totally won this, she must be shaking in her snow boots." It was ten seconds into my run when a single snow ball _almost _beamed me in the muzzle, "What-" *Poof*

The snow of battle chipped off another twenty points of HP. I narrowed my eyes and charged. "The stash is a stallion of ACTION, bring it!"

I ran through the flurry of snow balls, one whizzed by my ear and only by swiveling it to the back of my head was I able to avoid damage. I jumped and rolled into an outpost and tossed back three snow balls. The first one collided in mid air creating a snow screen.

I grabbed a hoof full of ammo and rolled out the deport. Three snowballs whizzed by me, not even close. I smiled. "You're going down, Twist." I trotted into the smoke screen.

Looking over at my HP, I saw I had sixty lef- *Poof* correction, forty. "Strategy stashie, don't fail me now!"

I came out of the snowblind and noticed I had made it to my destination. No more snowballs were thrown even though I was in perfect range. "Ha, she must have ran out of snow balls, now's my chance."

I zipped inside the fort. The first thing I saw was a few hallways and doors. I continued to speed down the hallways. I looked in each door I passed, storage, storage, broom closet, bathroom, barracks… I took a closer look.

There was a snowpony sitting on the bed, nope. I keep speeding down the halls, another bathroom, tight space, tiled room, Twist, tavern, top of some stairs….. waaaiiiitttt.

I turned around and scanned the hall, nothing. I slid along the walls, three rooms back. I slowly peaked around the corner.

Hmm, this is a throne room. Heh, she thinks she's a princess, eh?

A sudden rattling from behind the throne.

Bingo, stashie wins.

I creeped closer.

Aimed.

"FIRE!"

"Huh?" Sounds from behind the throne.

"YESH!" I shout unloading all six of my ensured shots at my prey.

The resounding pelting resulted in "Ugh" sounds, great for my ears. I pump my hoof and smiled into the new white cloud of my victory. The snow was blinding for a few seconds, but all the better for her to see me once it clears. I stand on my hind hooves and put my left hoof up, in a 'V' shape and my right on my barrel. I could hear my victory song playing, thus I flexed my left hoof every two seconds.

The snow cleared, so I looked down upon my utterly defeated enemy.

…

…

…

Where is she?

"Right here."

"What?"

A snow ball smacked me in the back of the head, "AHHH!" Twenty HP.

Another nipped my ear. "Eeekkk!" Ten HP.

The final blow _slammed _into my flank, with the cold bite of defeat, leaving its teeth marks on my flank _"NNOOooooooOOooOOoo!"_

I fell to the ground, my stashie shattering into pieces on the bottom of the throne. I looked up barely conscious and saw Twist sitting in the throne.

She smirked and with the slight of her hoof took out a peppermint twist candy cane. She rolled it around her tongue and took a bite. The resounding crunch echoed throughout the throne room. She opened her muzzle, "Bang, headshot."

Winner Sweet Twist!

*peep*

Flawless Victory

*peep*

YOU LOSE.

Everything went black and I lost the feeling in my body...

When it came back I was in my Crescent Moon. I open the hatch to look over at Twist's capsule. It was already open, but Twist was no where to be seen. My eye twitched. _She, she, she cheated!_

I trotted outside of the Crescent, intent on tracking down that cheater. Out of the game room, through the hallway, next my evil door, there she is! Twist was sitting on my bed, her head was hidden behind a magazine…

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I ran into the room and tried to snatch it from her. What was she doing, reading my stuff!

She held it out of my reach. "You're a dirty colt, Button."

"Put that back, stop reading it!" I jumped and flailed my hooves.

She looked down upon me. "No, you can not have your stratashi guide back… hehe, you call yoursilf a gamer."

"You cheated last game, I want a rematch!" I yelled with a red wave of shame across my face.

"Oh, a remaish huh?" She tossed the dirty magazine at me. "Sure, right after snack time."

I snached my dirty magazine out of the air, I then stashed it safely under my bed. "Button, Twist, it's snack time." Mom's voice echoed into the room.

I saw Twist jump off the bed. "Be right there!" She looked back at me. "Come on Maish, I brought our ussual candies."

The door seemed to open by itself as she left. I scrambled over to make my way to the promised candy. _Yeah, this is why I let her come over, free candy. _I trotted down the hallway with no problems. In the living room the snacks were laid out on the table. Twist was eating a few apple slices. I stood next to Twist with my hooves out. "Make with the goods pony, or your apple slice gets it!"

She rolled her eyes at me, eventually, she produced a candy cane. She placed it in my hooves, still in its white wrapping. I immediately shoved it in my mouth, as the burst of flavor hit me, I sighed. "Thanks Twist, Itsh good." I call out with my mouth full.

Twist didn't reply, she just stared at me with a smile. I went back to snacking. The apple slices were safe… for now. I licked my sweet twist, getting as much flavor from it as I could. Destroying the first wave of snacks, I looked back over at Twist. She was still sitting there in the same stupid position. _Well, if she's going to be like that._ I snaked my hoof over and snached up some apple slices. No complaints came, so I attacked the rest of the snacks.

Once that was over, I felt a cool draft of air shiver up my back. I finally looked around the room once again. The room was empty. "Mom, Twist?."

Silence, I got up to follow that cold wind. Once in the kitchen, I saw that the back door was open. I trotted up to the door an- *Poofff* A white cloud of snow hit me. "Ack!" I stepped back.

"Yous ready for round twos?" Said a voice that sounded from outside.

Well, maybe going outside in the cold won't be too bad. "You're going down Twist, nopony beats me, Button Mash, an' gets away with it."

For the first time today I ran outside, into the fresh snow and enjoyed this new experience. _Hey, what are friends for?_

The End.


End file.
